learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramanujan
Ramanujan Srinivasa Aaiyangar Ramanujan (Erode, 22 december 1887 – Madras, 26 april 1920) was een Indiaas autodidact wiskundige. Srinivasa Aaiyangar Ramanujan (Erode, 22 december 1887 – Madras, 26 april 1920) was a self-taught Indian mathematician. Biografie Van zijn tiende jaar af leerde hij zichzelf wiskunde. Volkomen geïsoleerd van de wiskundige wereld, leidde hij voor zichzelf 100 jaar westerse wiskunde af. Michio Kaku schrijft in zijn boek Hyperruimte dat de grote tragedie van zijn leven is geweest dat hij zoveel tijd heeft verspild aan het opnieuw ontdekken van bekende wiskunde. Hij slaagde voor geen enkel schoolexamen en kreeg een onbeduidend baantje in Madras. Van het karige loon kon hij zichzelf onderhouden en zich wijden aan zijn wiskundige passie. Biography From the age of ten, he taught himself mathematics. Completely isolated from the mathematical world, he deduced for himself 100 years of Western mathematics. Michio Kaku writes in his book Hyperspace that the great tragedy of his life was that he had wasted so much time rediscovering known mathematics. He passed no school exam and got an insignificant job in Madras. From the meager wages he was able support himself and dedicate himself to his passion for mathematics. In 1913 schreef hij brieven aan een drietal Engelse wiskundigen. Een van hen, Godfrey Harold Hardy, erkende zijn groot wiskundig talent en haalde hem naar Cambridge, waar hij een enorme hoeveelheid wiskundig werk produceerde. Hij bleef in Engeland tot 1919. Volgens Richard Askey, hoogleraar wiskunde in Wisconsin, die zijn “Lost Notebook” uit zijn laatste jaar van commentaar voorzag, produceerde hij in zijn laatste levensjaar evenveel als een groot wiskundige in zijn hele leven. In 1913 he wrote letters to three English mathematicians. One of them, G. H. Hardy, acknowledged his great mathematical talent and persuaded him to come to Cambridge where he produced a huge amount of mathematical work. He remained in England until 1919. According to Richard Askey, mathematics professor in Wisconsin who reviewed his “Lost Notebook”, he produced in his last year as much as a great mathematician would in his entire life. Ramanujan had zijn leven lang een slechte gezondheid. Hij was een strikte vegetariër en door de Eerste Wereldoorlog die toen woedde was goed vegetarisch voedsel bijna niet te krijgen in Engeland. In 1917 werd hij ernstig ziek en tenslotte in 1919 werd hem aangeraden naar India terug te keren. Hem was wel een beurs en hoogleraarschap in het vooruitzicht gesteld aan de universiteit van Madras. Hij keerde verzwakt terug en kwijnde nog een jaar lang verder waarbij hij zich geheel aan zijn formules wijdde en stierf in 1920 slechts 32 jaar oud. Toentertijd weet men zijn dood aan tuberculose maar naar tegenwoordig inzicht was het waarschijnlijker dat hij, vooral tijdens zijn Engelse periode, een uiteindelijk fataal tekort aan vitamine B12 had opgebouwd. Ramanujan had ill health for his whole life. He was a strict vegetarian and because of the First World War that was then raging, good vegetarian food was hard to come by in England. In 1917 he became seriously ill and finally in 1919, he was advised to return to India. He had been given a scholarship and professorship in prospect at the University of Madras. He relapsed and pined for another year during which he devoted himself entirely to his formulas and died in 1920 at just 32 years of age. At the time, people attributed his death to tuberculosis but with today’s understanding, it was more likely that he, especially during his English period, developed an ultimately fatal deficiency of vitamin B12. Wiskundige prestaties In de wiskunde bestaat een belangrijk onderscheid tussen het hebben van wiskundig inzicht en het leveren van een bewijs. Ramanujans talent lag duidelijk op het hebben van een gigantisch instinctief en intuïtief wiskundig inzicht. Ramanujan liet een grote hoeveelheid ongeordend materiaal na met vele originele stellingen. Echter, vanwege het gebrek aan een formele wiskundige opleiding, gaf hij meestal geen bewijzen bij zijn stellingen – hij beweerde dat de godin Namagiri hem in zijn dromen inspireerde. Pas tussen 1985 en 1997 werden zijn aantekeningen geordend en bewezen door Bruce C. Berndt en zijn medewerkers. In totaal heeft hij zo’n 4.000 stellingen nagelaten. Mathematical achievements In mathematics, there exists an important distinction between having mathematical insight and delivering evidence. Ramanujan’s talent was clearly having a gigantic instinctive and intuitive mathematical insight. Ramanujan left behind a large amount of disordered material with many original theorems. However, due to the lack of a formal mathematical education, he usually gave no evidence for his theorems – he claimed the goddess Namagiri inspired him in his dreams. Only between 1985 and 1997 were his notes organized and proven by Bruce C. Berndt and his colleagues. In total he left some 4,000 theorems. Een bezoek van G.H.Hardy waaruit de begaafdheid van Ramanujan bleek: A visit from G.H. Hardy which demonstrates the genius of Ramanujan: “Ik herinner me dat ik hem eens aan zijn ziekbed in Putney bezocht. Ik was met taxi nr. 1729 gekomen. Het getal kwam mij tamelijk saai voor en ik merkte op dat ik hoopte dat het geen ongunstig voorteken was. ‘Nee’ was het antwoord van Ramanujan, ‘het is een zeer interessant getal. Het is het kleinste getal dat op twee verschillende manieren als de som van twee derdemachten kan worden uitgedrukt.'” “I remember I once visited him at his sickbed in Putney. I had come with taxi no. 1729. The number seemed to me rather boring and I remarked that I hoped it was not an unfavorable omen. ‘No’ was the answer from Ramanujan. ‘It is a very interesting number. It is the smallest number that can be expressed in two different ways as the sum of two cubes.'” Sindsdien worden in de getaltheorie de kleinste getallen die op n verschillende manieren als de som van twee derdemachten kunnen worden geschreven taxicab numbers genoemd. Since then, in number theory, the smallest numbers which can be written in n different ways as the sum of two cubes are called taxicab numbers. Ramanujans klaarblijkelijk talent voor diepe inzichten leverde een overvloed aan formules op, die vervolgens later in diepte konden worden onderzocht. Ramanujans obvious talent for deep insights yielded a plethora of formulas that could be examined in depth later. Ramanujans notitieboeken Toen hij nog in India leefde, noteerde Ramanujan het grootste deel van zijn resultaten in vier notitieboeken van losbladige vellen. Deze resultaten werden meestal opgeschreven zonder enige afleiding. Dit is waarschijnlijk de oorsprong van de misvatting dat Ramanujan niet in staat zou zijn geweest om zijn resultaten te bewijzen en zijn uiteindelijke resultaten als een soort ingeving kreeg. De wiskundige Bruce C. Berndt zegt in zijn bespreking van deze notitieboeken en Ramanujans werk, dat Ramanujan zeer zeker in staat was om de meeste van zijn resultaten ook zelf te bewijzen, maar er in zijn notitieboeken voor heeft gekozen dit niet te doen. Ramanujans notebooks When he was still in India, Ramanujan recorded the bulk of his results in four notebooks of loose leaf sheets. These results were mostly written without any distractions. This is probably the origin of the misconception that Ramanujan would not have been able to prove his results, and final results took on a kind of inspiration. Mathematician Bruce C. Berndt, in his discussion of these notebooks and Ramanujans work, said that Ramanujan most certainly was able to prove to himself most of his results, but chose in his notebooks not to do so. Deze stijl van werken kan verschillende redenen hebben gehad. Aangezien papier erg duur was zou Ramanujan het grootste deel van zijn werk en misschien ook zijn bewijzen op een lei hebben uitgevoerd, om daarna alleen de resultaten over te nemen op papier. Gebruik maken van een lei was in Ramanajuans tijd zeer gebruikelijk voor wiskundestudenten in India. Ramanujan is zeer waarschijnlijk ook sterk beïnvloed door de stijl van G.S. Carrs boek, waarin resultaten zonder bewijzen werden gemeld. Ten slotte is het mogelijk dat Ramanujan zijn werk alleen noteerde voor zijn persoonlijk belang en daarom alleen de resultaten opschreef. This style of work may have had several reasons. Since paper was very expensive, Ramanujan would figure out most of his work and perhaps his proofs on a slate, and then copy the results to paper. Using a slate was, in Ramanajuan’s time, very common for mathematics students in India. Ramanujan was probably also influenced by the style of G.S. Carr’s book, in which results were reported without proof. Finally, it is possible that Ramanujan only recorded his work for his personal interest and, therefore, only wrote down the results. Het eerste notitieboek bevatte 351 pagina’s met 16 enigszins georganiseerde hoofdstukken en wat ongeorganiseerd materiaal. Het tweede notitieboek had 256 pagina’s in 21 hoofdstukken en 100 pagina’s ongeorganiseerd materiaal, terwijl het derde notitieboek uit 33 ongeorganiseerde pagina’s bestond. De resultaten in deze notitieboeken hebben talloze artikelen van latere wiskundigen geïnspireerd om de resultaten te bewijzen die Ramanujan had gevonden. Hardy zelf schreef een aantal artikelen, waar hij het werk van Ramanujan verkende, net als G.N. Watson, B.M. Wilson en Bruce Berndt. Een vierde notitieboek met 87 ongeorganiseerde pagina’s, het zogenaamde verloren notitieboek van Ramanujan, werd in 1976 herontdekt door George Andrews. The first note book contained 351 pages with 16 somewhat organized chapters and some unorganized material. The second notebook had 256 pages in 21 chapters and 100 pages of unorganized material, while the third notebook consisted of 33 unorganized pages. The results in these notebooks have inspired numerous articles by later mathematicians to prove the results Ramanujan had found. Hardy himself wrote a number of articles in which he explored the work of Ramanujan, as did G.N. Watson, B.M. Wilson, and Bruce Berndt. A fourth notebook of 87 unorganized pages, the so-called Ramanujan’s lost notebook, was rediscovered in 1976 by George Andrews. ---- Adapted and shorted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Srinivasa_Aaiyangar_Ramanujan 30 jun 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. r